Love in an Elevator
by Nishijin
Summary: Stephanie and Triple H are stuck in an elevator, but it's not like anything is going to happen, right?


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, the characters in this story belong to the WWE.

Author's Note: So I have been lurking for a while, reading some amazing stories so I thought I should atleast try and contribute by attempting to write a HHH/Steph story. This is just a work of smut, no redeeming value in any way :) Please let me know what you think - kept writing or go back to lurking? Thanks

XXX

"...they said it would probably be another hour. The whole arena has lost power, but they don't seemed too concerned, just a rolling blackout. They said..."

Paul knew Stephanie was talking, could see her mouth moving but he had long ago given up trying to pay attention to what she was saying. They had been trapped in the elevator for at least a half an hour, although it felt more like an eternity.

The day had started out so normal. The production meeting has just finished and he and Stephanie had decided to go out to the sky boxes to get a view of the arena, which in this older building could only be accessed by the elevator. Everything was going fine until the elevator jerked violently and they were thrown into darkness. The emergency lights came on a short time later and Stephanie was able to contact someone through the emergency phone, so it wasn't as though people didn't know they were trapped in here and it wasn't like they were in any immediate danger, but still Paul couldn't wait to get the hell out.

The reason?

He was in a tiny enclosed overheated box with a woman he had been fantasizing about for months.

Not that they were true fantasies, maybe sometimes - okay it was all the time - when they were together his mind would wander and it would be really hard not to notice that she wasn't the little girl he had briefly met 6 years ago when he had first signed with the company. She had been what? 16? 17? He wasn't too sure. All he knew was that it wasn't hard to notice that she wasn't a little girl any more. Still he would never act on these fantasies – he would never do anything to or with Stephanie McMachon. Even though she was 23 years old, he needed to remind himself that in terms of world experience and knowing anything about men she was just a kid, even if she didn't look the part. Plus, she was his boss's daughter. He really liked his job and his penis, which he was pretty sure he should lose if Vince even found out that Paul was having thoughts about Stephanie, let alone acting on these thoughts.

So Paul never crossed the line, sure he flirted, there were some innocents touches (okay, if he was honest some of the touches were not so innocent) but that was all a part of the show. They were supposed to be married, newlyweds damn it, so of course they should touch each other, it only made sense. And maybe, just maybe Stephanie had a bit of a thing for him too. She never backed down from the flirting and she certainly didn't pull away from his touch. But for Paul to take advantage of the situation would be reprehensible. He may play a degenerate on TV, but that didn't make him one in real life. So Paul kept his distance, because he knew it would be foolish to act on this attraction.

Whatever might be between them would no doubt ruin the friendship they had and then working together would feel awkward and uncomfortable. That was something Paul didn't want at all, he really enjoyed working with Stephanie, they always had fun filming their scenes together plus she had a great head for the business coming up with great plot twists. But, ever since they had started working together, Paul's feelings had become a strange mix of wanting to protect her and wanting to be exactly the kind of guy she needed protection from, which absolutely scared the hell out of him. Because whenever he found himself in the same room with her – like now, he just got hot. And at the moment he was feeling hot both metaphorically and literally.

The overheated oven they were in had forced both of them to remove a few layers of clothing. While Paul still had on his track pants and t-shirt, he had removed his leather jacket a while ago, Stephanie was down to a white t-shirt, that clung to her body in all the right places (which was really a misnomer because it implied there were wrong places on her body, which he sure as hell didn't see) and a tiny jean skirt – she had already dressed in character before the meeting. The white material was plastered to her body and her skin glowed with a light layer of sweat.

Paul squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on other things – anything really – that might focus his attention on something other than Stephanie McMahon. Because the last thing he needed to think about was a sweaty, hot, wet, Stephanie McMahon...

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"What?" Paul's eyes snapped open.

"Were you even listening to me?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course."

"Even though I'm pretty sure you're lying I'll be nice and repeat what I said. I talked to the building manager and they said they should probably get us out in an hour, but don't be surprised if the emergency lights go on and off, it's nothing to worry about, oh and the elevator might jerk a bit, but apparently that's also nothing to worry about." She explained.

Stephanie was trying to remain calm, it wasn't that she was claustrophobic or anything, it was that she was petrified that any minute she would lose all self-respect and simply throw herself at Paul. Maybe it was the heat, or a trick of the emergency lights but every now and then she would catch Paul looking at her with…lust (she was probably way off base, because Paul was just a natural flirt, he didn't mean anything by it so it couldn't possibly be lust) in his eyes that Stephanie felt the heat of a blush creep from her breasts to her face. But then again she always blushed whenever she spent too much time thinking about Paul (it's not like there were fantasies or anything – okay damn it, they were fantasies). But they were her fantasies and if she wanted to imagine Paul being head over heels in lust with her, then so be it, who was it hurting? Besides herself? No one. Because really, this gorgeous man could have whoever he wanted, and she very much doubted that he wanted her.

With a shake of her head, Stephanie resolved not to spend another minute thinking about what would never be. The best course of action would be to find a seat on the floor and wait for the building manager to reset the power to the arena, effectively freeing them from their overheated elevator prison.

Stephanie took two steps before the elevator jerked violently, sending her sprawling to the floor. Fortunately her fall was cushioned by landing on 240 pounds of muscle.

"Paul! Oh my god! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She rubbed her forehead in a futile attempt to take away the ache and sat back on him. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware that she was sitting on his lap, and that either his wallet or his large belt buckle was pressing against her damp underwear in an embarrassingly intimate way.

Suddenly Paul let out a low groan.

"Paul? Are you okay? Is it your knee?" Stephanie asked, panic apparent in her voice. When the elevator had moved, all the emergency had gone out so Stephanie couldn't see any damage she may have caused him in the fall.

"Just...stay still." She felt his hand touch her shoulder, then slide up her neck to cup her cheek.

Then she felt something move underneath her and suddenly realized with absolute certainty that the large, hard bulge she was currently sitting on was not a wallet or a belt buckle. Of course it wasn't a belt buckle, he was wearing track pants. Who wears a belt with track pants?

Arousal flushed through her entire body. That large, hard shape was right under her, right where she wanted it to be, and she craved it like she'd never craved anything before.

"Paul?"

"Stop moving," he ground out.

She couldn't help herself from grinding into his lap. After all this time, there was no way she could pretend that she didn't want his man and judging by the large erection she was currently sitting on he wanted her as well. She slowly raised her hands to cradle his face. She shut her eyes. Not that that made any difference in the dark. The shape of his cock under her became clear, and she didn't know how she could have ever thought it was anything else.

"No." She said, her voice coming out in a husky whisper.

Paul gave a half laugh; half moan and pulled Stephanie tighter to his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul asked, his tone serious despite laughing only seconds earlier.

"Yeah," She whispered, "I want to."

"Might mess things up later," he stated plainly.

Stephanie took a huge breath before asking the million dollar question. "Is this only about sex for you?"

"No." He replied, the sincerity evident is his voice.

"Then I'm sure."

A low growl emanated from Paul's throat. His hands began stroking up and down Stephanie's back and he brought one hand to the back of her neck, drawing her down towards his face. Somehow, despite the darkness, Paul knew when to stop before they hit each other. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, the pressure light at first, teasing her with soft kisses and gentle licks of his tongue. She wasn't sure how long they remained that way, kissing, nibbling each other's mouth, fondling one another over their clothes. Stephanie had always imagined that if they finally got their act together, it would be hard and fast, a nice quick fuck, she never imagined this slow, passionate dance between them.

Paul's tongue thrust into her mouth and Stephanie whimpered. Not at only at the sensation of Paul's tongue, but at the idea of Paul doing it. Paul's hands were running down her back, over her ass and down over her short jean skirt.

Finally his hands came back up her body and he cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing and plucking at her nipples through her bra and white cotton t-shirt, until they were hard peaks. Only then did he lean down and suck one rigid tip through the cotton into his mouth. She arched her back as he bit down lightly. Moisture seeped into her panties and actual tremors shook her body.

Then he slid one hand beneath her shirt and into her bra, tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. All the while, he continued to torture the first breast with tiny pulls and mini love bites. Soon she was writhing against his erection and feeling an ever-increasing arousal beating at her harder and faster. He continued to pinch with his hand and bite with his teeth until white-hot bursts of lights exploded around her. He grabbed her hips and held her tight, keeping his hard hot length against her as she came.

Stephanie pulled away from his mouth, rolled off him, and then hitched her skirt up around her thighs, so she could straddle him without ripping the skirt in two.

Paul moaned softly in pleasure as she came into contact with his erection. Trailing her fingers up his chest, his throat and jaw she found his lips. Her back arched up against Paul's hands, which were tracing up and down her spine. They make their way down to her bare thighs and her breath caught in her throat at the feeling. She shifted her hips against him, feeling his hardness rub against her rapidly dampening self.

"You feel so good, Stephanie."

Any reply Stephanie was going to make was lost as Paul slide his fingers up to brush against her wet panties. Stephanie gasped and ground her hips towards his hand. The last section of Stephanie's brain capable of rationale thought contemplated that she should be embarrassed at how wet she was, but she simply didn't care.

After a few minutes of teasing, Paul's whole hand was in her underwear, a finger moving down, gently playing in the hair it encountered.

"Paul, please no more teasing." Stephanie should have been bothered by the fact that her words came out completely breathless, they sounded as though she was begging, but at this point she was too far gone to care.

Paul took pity on her highly aroused state and his fingers slipped from where they were, down over her clit and against the wetness below it.

She was moaning loudly at the brief touch, the soft mewling noises almost sending Paul over the edge. "God, I love hearing the sounds you make, I want to feel you come." He kept rubbing against her the whole time he spoke. Slowly he pushed her down on the floor of the elevator. His mouth followed his hand, trailing a path down her flat stomach, kissing the skin along the place where her thigh met her legs. Finally, she sighed in relief as he lowered his head and placed his lips on her clit, drawing the tight bud into his mouth and suckling hard. She cried out and thrust her hips forward. Grabbing her waist to steady her, he kept up the pressure, somehow knowing exactly what she liked and needed most. He ran his tongue along her outer lips, teasing her until she begged for more. He continued to lick, tease, nibble until she came apart, her second orgasm of the night hitting hard and fast.

After finally catching her breath, Stephanie slowly rose to stand on shaky legs; she removed her underwear and skirt, and then sat beside him on the floor. She could hear the rustle of material indicating Paul had used this time to remove his pants. Stephanie reached over to touch his thigh, sliding her hand up until she found his hand. He took hold of her hand and held it tightly. Eventually, Stephanie let go of his hand and let hers continue his journey until she found his bare cock.

Paul took in a sharp breath as she wrapped her hand around him. He was soft and warm. She continued to run her hand up and down him softly, feeling his hardness. He groaned as she let her thumb brush over his tip, touching the cool wetness there. Suddenly she was overcome by the desire to know exactly what he tasted like.

Paul knew what's going to happen before it did as he felt Stephanie's hair touch his stomach and thighs. The soft moan that came from his mouth made the wetness between Stephanie's own thighs intensify. She softly touched her lips to his cock and smiled at the feel of his hips jumping up. She ran her mouth down the length of him, softly kissing and licking. She took him into her mouth, running her tongue around him, tasting him. She wrapped her hand around his base, gently moving to give him some friction.

"You're so sexy, Stephanie," he says hoarsely.

Unable to handle another minute of foreplay, he moved in between her thighs and leaned down, his cock nudging against her as she moaned out his name. She arched her hips up making his cock slip into her a tiny bit. He laughed at her impatience and pushed into her firmly. He groaned as he pushed in fully, Paul leaned down onto his forearms and brought his lips back to Stephanie's before pulling out and thrusting softly back in. She whimpered a little with each push in, and slid her tongue into his mouth to battle with his. She raised her knees, pulling him farther into her, and he picked up the rhythm, in and out, his sole focus on the intensity of feeling she inspired in him. Harder, faster, she met him thrust for thrust, her sexy, mewling sounds increasing every time their bodies joined.

Bracing his hands beside her, he lowered his head, taking her lips in a kiss. Her sex clenched him, milking him tighter.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Touch yourself, Stephanie."

She immediately did as she was told, snaking her hand down in between the two of them, finding her clit and softly stroking. She murmured something unintelligible as the combination of her fingers and his cock did amazing things inside her.

"Please come for me, Stephanie."

"Oh, Paul…," She sighed as the tremors engulfed her in a quick peak as her third orgasm of the night ripped through her. Paul kept thrusting hard and fast as she arched her hips up into him. "Paul," she groaned in a strangled whisper before sinking back into the floor.

"God Stephanie…you turn me on so much," Paul panted against her ear.

"Your turn now," She gasped out. His hips hastened and then froze, his cock buried deep inside her. His strangled groan of her name made her heart swell with affection. A tingling in his gut signaled the onset of his climax. He stiffened and shuddered, imploding inside and out. He came, the release harder than he could ever remember it being before.

He collapsed on top of her with a long happy sounding sigh and they stayed that way, tangled in each other's arms for a long while. Softly nuzzling and kissing lightly, not able to stop touching each other.

At this point neither of them cared if they were ever rescued from this elevator.

THE END

Good? Bad? Never write another story again? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
